


The Tango

by kansouame



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai shows Gojyo how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tango

**Title: The Tango**  
**Author:** kansouame  
**Warnings:** NC-17  
**Pairing(s):** Hakkai/Gojyo - Sanzo/Goku (implied)   
**Summary:** Hakkai shows Gojyo how to dance.

"You're gonna do what?"

"You heard me… you stupid monkey. I'm entering a dance contest."

Goku couldn't get the idea of Gojyo twirling around in a frilly pink tutu out of his head. His peals of laugher rang through Gojyo's small house, drawing the attention of two men sitting on the couch, talking quietly over a pot of tea.

Sanzo growled. "Morons. Stop the noise or I will shoot you." He could feel the vein in his forehead starting to throb and had had enough of the idiots for the day. He wanted to search for any way to escape back to the quiet of his room in the monastery. Not that it was that quiet, any more, with Goku in tow.

"Is it true, Gojyo?" Hakkai had turned toward the kitchen table where Goku and Gojyo were sitting, glaring at each other, throwing blows with their eyes.

Gojyo broke eye contact and ruffled the youth's light brown hair, just to hear him growl at the treatment. "Yeah, it's true. I lost a bet and now have to be Suki-chan's partner for the Tango contest at the bar on Friday night."

"Tch, moron. Do you even know how to do the Tango?" Sanzo snorted in the kappa's direction.

"No. Do you?" Gojyo looked up at Sanzo hopefully. It was a hope that died when he saw the smirk on the monk's thin lips.

Standing and smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles on his robes, Sanzo turned and headed for the door. "Thanks for the tea, Hakkai. Come on, Goku, time to leave."

"Ahh, but Sanzo!!" Goku whined as he slid off the chair. He smacked Gojyo on the back of the head as he ran past to stand at Sanzo's side.

Before Gojyo could even get to his feet in pursuit, Hakkai laid a hand on the hanyou's shoulder and smiled at their guests. "Thank you for coming. Have a safe journey home."

"Yeah, yeah." Sanzo waved without turning around as they headed out the door. Before the door shut completely, Goku slipped his head back inside and stuck his tongue out at Gojyo. The last thing they heard as the door clicked shut was the saru's childish laughter.

Hakkai began to gather up the dishes and place them in the sink. "Did you really agree to dance the Tango?" he asked his friend quietly. "It's not like you to lose a bet."

"I know, I know, don't rub it in." Gojyo scraped back his chair and grabbed a dishtowel and began to dry off the dishes that Hakkai handed him. He vaguely wondered how this had become a habit since the green-eyed man had come to live with him.

"I can't back out. I never welsh on a bet." Gojyo pouted. "It still isn't fair. I thought for sure she meant something else when she said she wanted to dance." Putting away the last of the teacups, Gojyo threw the towel on the counter and sat back down on his chair in a huff.

"What am I gonna do, Hakkai? I don't know where to find anyone that can teach me how to Tango before Friday an' I really don't want to look like a fool." The kappa put his elbows on the table with his face in his hands, the picture of depression.

Hakkai brushed past his friend and went over to the rickety shelves in the living room. Flipping through several old cassette cases, Hakkai grinned as he found what he had been searching for and popped it into an old beat-up boom-box. As the sultry strains of music filled the air, Hakkai strode to his friend, cleared his throat and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Startled out of his funk, Gojyo looked into the handsome face smiling down at him. At that moment he felt his heart give a sudden _ba-dump_. He gulped it down, blinking furiously. "_What the fuck was that!_" he wondered.

"You're serious? You know how to Tango?" Gojyo asked with suspicion.

"Actually, yes. I do. Believe it or not, I learned from one of the sisters at the orphanage." Hakkai stood up straight and his face closed off a bit. "If you don't want me to teach you, that's fine. I only know the basic steps, anyway." He began to move back to the boom-box to turn it off, hiding the hurt in his eyes from his roommate.

Gojyo stood quickly, knocking his chair back; it fell, with a clatter, to the floor. He grabbed Hakkai by the arm and spun him around. "Teach me," he said breathlessly. Gojyo could feel the heat of Hakkai's skin through the fabric of his shirt. He moved his hand away, but could still feel the ghost of warmth on his fingertips.

"Okay, it has been a while for me but I think I can remember the basic steps." Hakkai grabbed one end of the coffee table while Gojyo grabbed the other as they cleared more space in their small living room. Hakkai glanced at Gojyo. "Ready?" he asked.

Gojyo nodded. He had some misgivings about this whole thing. Although he was not new to dancing, the type of dancing he was used to could best be done around a pole or in the bedroom, not the dance floor. He stood stiffly, waiting for Hakkai to tell him what to do.

"Close your eyes and listen to the music." Hakkai spoke softly. His words poured smoothly into Gojyo's ears. "Feel the beat. ONE.. two THREE.. four… and when you feel the rhythm, step in place slowly on the major beats."

Listening intently, Gojyo began lifting his feet up and down to the music. Hakkai chuckled, "Don't march! The whole dance is based on walking. Open your eyes and start walking across the room, move slowly and try to stay on the balls of your feet. Think of yourself as a big cat." Hakkai started across the room, moving gracefully in slow steps.

Gojyo was trying to keep himself from panting as he watched Hakkai's hips sway to the beat of the sexy music. Blinking furiously to clear his vision and trying to concentrate, Gojyo began to walk. He faltered a bit when Hakkai's voice snapped at him.

"Stop looking at your feet. Come on Gojyo! This dance is about sex and flirting, and I have seen you walk your sexy gait. This part should be a piece of cake for you."

Gojyo felt his eyes grow wide. "_He watches me walk? He thinks it's sexy?_" Gojyo felt something loosen up inside and he smiled. "Fuck yeah, I'm Sha Gojyo!" and he began to slide his way toward Hakkai with all the appeal he could muster.

Gojyo narrowed his eyes as he began to stalk his prey. Hakkai was beautiful - with his deep, emerald-green eyes and thick, dark hair that just begged for you to run your fingers through it. If Hakkai wanted him to do sexy, then sexy he would do. He moved close to Hakkai and, with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, he leaned forward, letting the ends of his hair brush against Hakkai's shoulder. "I think I have the walk down, sensei. When do we start dancing?" Gojyo husked into Hakkai's ear.

"Ahaha.. yes.. of course," Hakkai stammered as he reached up to rub the back of his neck nervously. It took all of his will to not lean into his roommate. The smoky, spicy smell that was completely Gojyo was reeling him in to press against him. Hakkai could feel his body heating up. He suddenly felt his mind clear. Of course Gojyo was just playing with him. The man was sex personified, how could anyone not find themselves drawn to the hanyou. It was something that would never happen, even if he wished for it. Hakkai almost snorted to himself, _A sinner like me doesn't deserve it_. He cleared his throat. "Ah.. well… since you will be leading, I suppose you should learn to lead from the beginning. So place your right hand behind my back and then take my hand with your left."

_He's blushing… does he have any idea how sexy he is when he blushes?_ Gojyo slid his hand behind Hakkai and slowly pulled him closer. When their bodies touched it was all he could do to keep from groaning aloud. His left hand reached out and fingers curled together as both men seemed to suddenly hold their breath. He felt Hakkai shiver and, with a deep breath, Gojyo saw that smooth, plastic smile slide back into place on Hakkai's face. The kappa felt his heart sink a little. Of course, the other man was still in love with his dead sister. How could he compete with that?

Hakkai went into teacher mode and demonstrated some of the basic steps: the Salida, Turning Forward Rock and the Side Cross Step. He had Gojyo go over each step until he was moving fluidly and had each step by heart. Gojyo was a natural with his flowing graceful movements and, within a few hours, Hakkai was showing his roommate how to combine the basic steps into patterns to create the dance.

"I understand that pausing makes the dance more.. er…"

"Dramatic?"

"Yeah, dramatic, but I don't really see the purpose." Gojyo drawled.

"It allows your partner to do Adornos or adornments to the dance." And at the next pause, Hakkai lightly lifted his foot and ran the top of his foot along Gojyo's inner calf.

Gojyo's brain seized and the next step took both him and Hakkai to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Hakkai, who was mostly sprawled on top of Gojyo, began to laugh. Gojyo shoved him off with a pout, not only to show his displeasure at being laughed at but also because Hakkai's little trick had Gojyo sporting a large boner he really didn't wish for his roommate to feel.

"Kai, you're so mean." Gojyo sulked as he stalked over to the kitchen table to grab a cigarette.

"Now, now, Gojyo, you did ask me. But, on that note, I suppose we can continue this tomorrow. Although you seem to have picked up enough moves that maybe you should be practicing with your partner." Hakkai tidied up the living room and then retired to the bedroom for the night, glancing worriedly several times at Gojyo, who seemed lost in thought.

"Yeah, yeah." Gojyo waved his hand toward Hakkai when the man said good-night, the smoke from his cigarette making small whirls in the current it created. The redhead tried to imagine how it would feel pressed up against Suki-chan. Soft, round, pretty, brown-eyed Suki-chan. He sighed as his mind's eye kept bringing a lean, strong, hard, green-eyed man back into his fantasy. _I am so fucked_. He thought.

 

Hakkai downed the last of his drink and took one last look around the bar. The place was still smoky and dark but it looked quite different with all the chairs and tables pushed to the sides to clear room for dancing.

He had come because Gojyo had asked him to. It had been sheer torture watching Gojyo with Suki-chan in his arms as they tangoed around the floor of the bar. Gojyo was wearing a black silk shirt with black leather pants and boots. The black leather belt with the huge silver buckle, which constantly drew the eye to a portion of Gojyo's body that Hakkai had recently become obsessed with, was the finishing touch to the ensemble. His long red hair was pulled out of his eyes into a small ponytail with the back still hanging loose to his shoulders. Suki-chan was in a slinky red number that, although floor length, had a slit up the side which seemed to go on forever. They made an amazing couple, both of them oozing with grace and sensuality. It had been an easy win. Hakkai smiled at the memory of the WHOOP Gojyo had given as they had announced them the winners and asked the couple to pick up their trophy and small cash prize. Even with a heaviness that seemed to be creating a dead spot in the center of his chest, where his heart should be, he was truly happy for his friend.

Knowing that Gojyo would be busy for the rest of the evening, if not the entire night, Hakkai rose from his seat near the bar. He navigated around a rowdy group and a gentleman whose leg was in a cast, propped up on a stool.

"They did a great job, didn't they?" the man said, his happiness glowing on his face.

"I'm sorry?" Hakkai smiled a quick, polite smile, not understanding why the man had suddenly struck up a conversation with him.

"Suki and Gojyo, they make a great dance couple. You're his roommate, right?"

"Ahaha… well.. yes. I am and… yes, they do." Hakkai was trying to think of a way to politely brush the man off, when a group of his friends showed up with a pitcher of beer and Hakkai managed to slip away, unnoticed, and out the door into the cool night air.

His long strides took him closer to home, well, Gojyo's home, while his thoughts grew more and more depressing with each step. He didn't really have a home and wondered how long he would be able to depend on Gojyo's hospitality for a roof over his head. Maybe it was time to let his friend have his house and privacy back. Perhaps Sanzo would help him find a place to stay at the monastery. The dead spot in his chest was starting to ache so badly that Hakkai peered up into the sky wishing that the clear night would cloud up and rain. But he knew that it would take more than the rain to wash him clean.

"Oi, wait up!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Hakkai whirled around to see Gojyo trotting up the path. "Gojyo?"

"Eh, who else were ya expecting?" Gojyo drawled as he dropped into step with Hakkai.

"Ah… I suppose I wasn't expecting anyone, really. Why are you here and not out umm… celebrating?"

"Hrumph.. cause it wouldn't be any fun without my best friend and sensei there celebrating with me now… would it?

Hakkai paused at the front door of the house and turned to Gojyo. He couldn't help feeling small tendrils of warmth at hearing Gojyo's words. "You were great tonight. You danced far better than I could have taught you. A natural talent, I would say." Hakkai paused for a moment to study his friend. "So, why are you really here and not celebrating or… dancing with your partner?"

"Heh… not that I couldn't have, I mean… I am Sha Gojyo," the hanyou boasted. "But that wouldn't have been very nice considering her boyfriend went to all the trouble to hobble down to the bar to see her dance." He chuckled at Hakkai's confused expression. "Yujiro broke his leg falling from a ladder a couple weeks ago. That's why Suki-chan needed a dance partner. The bet I lost was to Yujiro. He knew how badly she wanted to be in the competition."

Hakkai was remembering the man with the broken leg who had spoken to him in then bar, when he felt Gojyo lean in close to pull open the front door. The smell of spices, musk and just… Gojyo assaulted his senses. He felt his breath catch in his throat as his roommate paused and caught his eyes in a shared moment. _He's going to kiss me_. Hakkai couldn't breathe and then Gojyo's eyes widened and he pulled back suddenly and moved through the front door.

Hakkai stood on the doorstep forever. Maybe it was only a moment or two but a lifetime wasn't long enough in his mind. Finally his legs moved on their own and he entered the house, toed off his shoes and walked past Gojyo, who was looking for something on the bookshelves. When his mind caught up to his feet he was standing in the kitchen, unable to think what to do next. The soft strains of music could be heard from the living area. Thoughts were bombarding him from all directions. _I thought he was going to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me. I want him_.

"Hakkai?"

"Hmm?" Hakkai was startled from his thoughts by Gojyo's soft drawl in his ear. He turned toward his roommate and was suddenly in Gojyo's arms.

"I said… Wanna dance?" Not allowing Hakkai a choice, Gojyo pressed their bodies together and began swaying to the rhythm of the music, sliding easily into a Salida. Hakkai began following his moves and slipped flawlessly into the practiced steps that they had been working on together, as Gojyo swept them into the living room.

Gojyo was firmly leading him through the patterns of the dance and Hakkai's brain was spinning. _What does this mean?_ He was in Gojyo's arms! Could he hope? Hakkai gasped when Gojyo paused to do a zarandeo, moving his head sharply left and then right while Hakkai did the opposite. When Gojyo moved back to center he pulled him tightly against his long, lean frame and smiled down at Hakkai like a cat about to eat his prey. Hakkai could smell Gojyo's arousal. His heart leapt in his throat as he watched his roommates eyes darken with a desire that echoed his own. Not one to back down from a challenge, he ran his foot up the inside of Gojyo's leg slowly, feeling the hanyou shiver before he was spun around and they began a sensuous stroll back through the living room toward the kitchen. Hope now beat wildly in the green-eyed man's chest – his once dead heart, seemingly resurrected in the span of a few moments.

The heat from Hakkai's body pressed against him was burning him up. Gojyo felt like he was going to lose his mind when the small smile appeared on Hakkai's face and that damn foot slid back up the back side of his leg. He was almost panting. _Want, want, want….I want him_. Knowing he was probably about to fuck up the best friendship he ever had, would probably ever have, Gojyo did what he always did best… acted without thinking. When the next zarandeo caused them to pause, Gojyo's lips descended and he was kissing his best friend.

Hakkai's lips were warm and wet, as if he had just finished licking them in anticipation. This thought made Gojyo want to groan. But it was then that he realized that Hakkai was not kissing him back. He drew back quickly with an apology on his lips. "Kai.. I…" Suddenly, the hanyou had his back slammed into the wall and he was pinned there like a rare butterfly on display. A flutter of fear shadowed his heart.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare apologize!"

Fingers threaded through red silk and Gojyo felt himself pulled forward. Hakkai's lips were devouring his own. He began to open his mouth in protest, when Hakkai's tongue slid into his mouth and began to explore. Gojyo felt his heart pounding as his hands moved up Hakkai's back, pulling him closer. He felt Hakkai do a mind-blowing roll with his tongue as it slipped from his mouth, allowing them both to breathe. Panting, their chests pressed together, Gojyo couldn't help himself, he had to know. He didn't want any regrets.

"Kai. Are you sure?"

"Gojyo. Are you?"

Lips once again clashed in heat and passion as both men stumbled to the bedroom, each working on divesting the other of his clothing. Mouths trying to connect with skin, to taste, to touch, as they fell in a tangle on the bed.

Hakkai rolled Gojyo underneath him, pinning the kappa's arms above his head as he straddled Gojyo's waist. His breath was coming out too fast and his heart was racing. Taking a moment to admire the man lying under him, Hakkai made himself slow down. Gojyo's hair was spread out like a red halo, his muscular arms pinned above his head like a sacrifice. The sight made Hakkai growl low in his throat. He felt Gojyo's body shiver and when the red eyes locked with his, the echo of need made him close the space between them and their mouths met in a deep, searing kiss.

"Kai, let me touch you, wanna touch you," Gojyo panted as Hakkai began to nibble on his left earlobe. He felt lost in a sea of sensation. It was difficult for him to be out of control of any sexual situation but the man on top of him was not allowing him to even catch his breath. Not that he was complaining, not at all. He bucked up, causing Hakkai's erection to slide against his own. Gojyo groaned as Hakkai growled and bit down lightly on the juncture of the hanyou's neck and shoulder and something inside Gojyo surrendered as he gave a small cry at the pleasurable pain of Hakkai leaving his mark.

Licking and nipping his way down Gojyo's torso, Hakkai felt like he was a starving man that had just been invited to a feast. He couldn't get enough of the taste of Gojyo's skin. He pressed down on Gojyo's wrists, implying that he was to keep them there, and then his fingers started to flutter down Gojyo's body as well. He was busy nipping and tasting a spot just below Gojyo's breastbone when his fingers slid gently over a nipple. Gojyo gasped, "Fuck..nnnng" and his whole body shuddered. Hakkai began to relentlessly pluck and pull gently on Gojyo's nipples, drinking in the gasps and small moans that were issuing from the kappa.

Sha Gojyo, the sex god, had lost his mind, lost control and was feeling, fucking feeling! Never in his sexual life had he felt so wanted. He had always chased and planned and seduced his way into beds or even used sex to get what he wanted or to get out of a sticky situation when he was younger, before he'd learned how to fight. He opened his eyes and watched as Hakkai moved back, forced Gojyo's thighs apart and settled between them. The green-eyed man was studying Gojyo's cock. Gojyo felt his heart thundering in his chest as Hakkai leaned forward.

"Nice."

"Just nice? That's all you have to say?" Gojyo said breathlessly

Hakkai smiled dangerously at his new lover and carefully dipped his finger in the pre-cum that was pooling on Gojyo's belly. Keeping his eyes locked on Gojyo, he slowly licked it off.

_Oh Gods ohgodsohgods_. Gojyo's mind babbled at him as Hakkai sucked on his digit.

"Nice… and tasty too."

Before Gojyo could form words, Hakkai leaned forward, then swiped his tongue around the head of Gojyo's dick. Gojyo yelped and felt a shudder move up and down his entire frame. He just knew that he wasn't going to last long. Hakkai's head was now bobbing slowly up and down his pole, sucking it like it was a Christmas treat. Gojyo could feel the warmth pooling in his balls.

"Kai.. wait.. nng.. please Kai… too much.. KAIiiii……."

Hakkai continued his assault, locking his eyes with the hanyou's. He could hear Gojyo panting faster and faster. Suddenly he felt Gojyo's cock start to swell and he pulled back, just keeping the head in his mouth, as Gojyo arched up and filled his mouth. He swallowed as fast as he could but even then, he felt the bitter salty fluid leaking from the corners of his mouth. Very lovingly and gently, he licked Gojyo clean and then sat up to admire his handiwork.

Gojyo was trying to get his breathing back under control from what had to be the hardest orgasm he could remember. Finally managing to get his arms to move, he held them out to his lover. "C'mere," he said softly and watched as Hakkai crawled up his body and lowered himself down for a deep kiss, tongues leisurely stroking each other. It was then he noticed Hakkai's erection sliding across his abdomen. He knew where he wanted that cock to be and it shocked him. He had never liked being taken but then circumstances at those times had not been his choice. He writhed a bit, arching himself into his lover. "Fuck me Kai. I mean it. Take me."

Hakkai moaned and pressed his aching erection against Gojyo's reawakening one. He wanted to ask Gojyo if he was sure about this, but his inner demon had his hand already reaching into the nightstand drawer for the lube he knew to be there from his own solo activities. Gojyo spread his legs wide as Hakkai began to slowly circle his entrance with a slick finger. Hakkai gently inserted the digit and watched his friend's face for any sign of discomfort.

"I'm not gonna fucking break, man." Gojyo arched his hips and felt the finger slide in further. "More Kai.. more." He heard the cap snap on the bottle and felt two fingers slide in and was then surprised when a slick hand began to stroke his cock back to full hardness. He suddenly didn't know which felt better: to push up into Hakkai's grip or down onto his fingers. The sensation felt so good. He couldn't stop the whimpers and nonsense noises coming from his mouth. His whole world was Hakkai and what the man was making him feel. Suddenly those wonderful fingers were gone and he moaned at the loss.

"I can't wait anymore, Gojyo."

Hakkai's voice was shaky and strained. He licked his lips and pushed Gojyo's legs up on his shoulders. With one hand on his member, he aimed and pushed into the warmth and tightness of his lover. Biting his lip, he paused. Not only to allow Gojyo to adjust a bit, but to keep himself from coming too soon. He felt Gojyo wiggle and arch up and, with a deep breath, Hakkai slammed home. He heard Gojyo cry out. Hakkai slid his arms under Gojyo's shoulders and held himself very still. "Ok?" he whispered.

Gojyo cried out when he felt Hakkai suddenly go balls deep inside of him. There was some pain but it was mostly an intense, full feeling. He panted and waited for the pain to subside. He wanted Hakkai to enjoy himself and not feel guilty, as he knew he would if he thought that he had hurt Gojyo. He wiggled again, feeling Hakkai's slick member move a bit inside of him and heard Hakkai growl in his ear.

"If you keep that up, I won't be able to control myself."

Gojyo snorted, "Hey, like I said, I won't break." He arched himself up slightly and heard Hakkai gasp.

And then, Hakkai started to move. Slowly at first but picking up speed. Gojyo was hot and tight and the friction on his cock was amazing, Hakkai felt he was going to burn up. He tightened his grip on Gojyo's shoulders and started pounding into him. On one fairly deep thrust he heard Gojyo yell.

"YES!.. Oh gods yes.. there.. please… more… Kai more!"

Hakkai growled again, deep in his throat. The sensations building in his gut were spiraling higher and higher. He wanted Gojyo to fall with him. Reaching between their bodies he started stroking Gojyo's slick cock and, within a couple strokes, Gojyo's body tensed and he arched up, a howl erupting from his throat as his cum spattered between them. Hakkai jaggedly pounded into him a couple more times and groaned between his teeth as he poured himself into Gojyo in wave after wave of release, until he collapsed on top of his lover. Both men lay there… sated.

Becoming aware of the strains of music still trickling in from the living room as the boom-box continued to play, Hakkai started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Gojyo asked his friend softly as he felt the other withdraw from his body and lie down next to the redhead.

"Oh, just wondering if that's what you meant when you asked me to dance, to Tango?" Hakkai said teasingly.

Gojyo pulled Hakkai to him, since it seemed he was now allowed to. "Yeah, it was. Can't blame a guy for trying and succeeding now can ya? I am Sha Gojyo, y'know," he said, blocking a playful punch to his ribs.

"The one and only," laughed Hakkai.

"But," Gojyo conceded, "I gotta give some credit to my sensei."

Hakkai's face became serious as he tapped his finger against his bottom lip in contemplation. "Hmm…I am good, aren't I?" Hakkai mused, his tone light. "Perhaps I should consider giving lessons."

"What?!"

"Well, we could certainly use the extra money."

"Be serious."

"I am being serious; actually, if I can teach you, I have to believe I can teach anyone. Maybe even Goku." Hakkai rolled onto his back with his hands behind his head. Trying to keep his face serious and his voice calm, because the look on Gojyo's face was priceless. And although he was happier than he could remember being in a long time, he was glad that some things in their relationship would not change.

Gojyo snorted. "Now I know you're joking. What the hell does the monkey need to learn how to dance for?"

"You never know, Gojyo," Hakkai lectured. "Dancing can be a valuable social skill. Just look what it did for us." Both men suddenly shivered as they shared the thought of the monk and the monkey jitterbugging around the dance floor.

Gojyo rolled himself partially atop his friend and lover and pressed a kiss to Hakkai's lips. "You can teach the Waltz," he conceded.

"Oh, can I?" Hakkai smiled. "Thank you very much."

Gojyo caught Hakkai's lips again in a slightly longer kiss. "And the box step," he murmured pulling away again.

"And?" Hakkai asked distractedly, as he arched upward, trying to regain the pressure of Gojyo's teasing mouth.

"And…" the next light kiss drew a moan from Hakkai. "The foxtrot."

"Fine, Gojyo," Hakkai's brows furrowed in frustration as Gojyo planted another light kiss between those crinkled brows.

"But…"

"But what, Gojyo?" a tone of 'don't push me' had crept into Hakkai's voice and Gojyo decided he'd better get to his point.

"No Tangos, okay?" he whispered the words against Hakkai's lips. He pulled back to gage his friends reaction. Hakkai wore a small but sincere smile.

"No Tangos," he agreed, and neither of them spoke again for a very long time.


End file.
